All Because Of You
by rachcorleone
Summary: Os sentimentos, dentro de si, continuavam tão confusos quanto dois anos atrás, contudo estavam mais intensos que antes.


**Criada em: **13/12/2007

**Capítulo Único**

_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?  
Never did I believe  
There could be such happiness  
Feels like nothing on earth  
Started with one little kiss…_

Os lábios se mexiam um contra o outro, com uma sincronia perfeita; enquanto as línguas se enlaçavam com uma paixão tão grande, que chegava a beirar a devoção.

Uma das mãos do menor segurava fixamente a nuca do maior, puxando-o cada vez mais de encontro à própria boca, como se fosse possível aumentar mais ainda o contato íntimo dos lábios. A outra mão pousava na cintura do outro, onde os dedos faziam um leve carinho por debaixo da camiseta preta.

O maior tinha uma das mãos perdidas entre os fios negros e sedosos, massageando levemente o couro cabeludo do menor, enquanto a outra mão estava repousada na base da coluna dele, puxando o corpo menor de encontro ao seu, fazendo-os se encaixar com mais intimidade a cada segundo mais, com perfeição, como se os corpos houvessem sido feitos um para completar o outro.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado. O som das pessoas berrando ao seu arredor parecia não existir mais, como se alguém houvesse apenas desligado o som. Eram apenas os dois: Pierre Bouvier e David Desrosiers.

Era no mínimo estranha aquela situação para ambos. Num momento, estavam tendo uma atípica discussão no camarim, minutos antes de um dos mais importantes shows de suas vidas e, no momento seguinte – não conseguiam lembrar-se quem afinal, havia tomado a iniciativa -, cada um estava beijando o seu melhor amigo.

Inconscientemente, sabiam que cedo ou tarde isso acabaria acontecendo: conheciam-se há alguns poucos anos, mas desde o início sabiam que um sentira algum tipo de atração pelo o outro. Aquelas que se pode controlar, desde que se possa provocar o seu objeto de desejo. E fora exatamente isso o que eles haviam começado a fazer poucas semanas depois de se conhecerem e começarem a fazer pequenos shows pelo próprio país. Sempre flertando no palco; sempre dando um jeito de tocar o outro, sem se importarem realmente se estariam sendo discretos ou não.

Mas o que realmente os estava incomodando, bem lá no fundo, era o fato de, de repente, terem começado a discutir por uma besteira qualquer e, então, se encontrarem em situação tão íntima.

Provavelmente, tudo aquilo acontecera pelo fato de estarem deveras nervosos com aquele show, o qual poderia ser o seu passaporte para a fama ou para o esquecimento; e definitivamente, David não era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia conciliar esse nervosismo com as provocações verbais e físicas que Pierre não parava de lhe fazer, mesmo quando pedira para ele parar.

De certo modo, David entendia o porquê de Pierre não ter parado: era deveras divertido provocar o outro; vendo suas reações, vendo suas expressões, o brilho em seus olhos. Mas será que o maior não podia, apenas, notar que naquele momento aquilo era completamente inconveniente aquele tipo de brincadeira?

Quer dizer, ele realmente apreciava quando Pierre simplesmente o abraçava por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, murmurando qualquer coisa que iniciasse uma conversa banal; e nesses momentos, David era capaz de jurar que havia algum sentimento da parte de Pierre, embora este nunca tivesse dito absolutamente nada.

E apenas a idéia de que o melhor amigo pudesse ter algum sentimento por si, que passasse essa amizade; lhe assustava: de certa forma, não conseguia acreditar numa relação séria entre eles dois, quando era óbvio que não teriam tanta liberdade quanto às que teriam se não estivessem lutando tanto por um lugarzinho no mundo da música.

Ou talvez, isso fosse um medo do próprio sentimento pelo outro homem: era algo intenso, que lhe tornava completamente dependente do sorriso do outro; tornara-o completamente viciado no timbre de voz do maior. Fosse o que fosse esse sentimento, lhe assustava tanto que ele não se preocupava realmente em parar para analisá-lo, mesmo que já tivesse a certeza de que era muito mais do que uma mera amizade.

Apertando com pouca força a nuca do outro entre seus dedos, finalizou o longo beijo com um selinho, antes de puxar o ar com força, tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas ainda não abrindo os olhos.

Sentiu quando a palma quente da mão de Pierre pousou sobre sua bochecha, fazendo um carinho gostoso, o qual fez um arrepio correr por sua espinha e o coração voltar a disparar, apenas pedindo para que aquele toque não terminasse tão cedo.

-O fato de você continuar com os olhos fechados é bom ou ruim? – a voz de Pierre chegou rouca nos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o sair do estado de estupor em que se encontrava.

Suspirando, abriu finalmente os olhos, apenas para deparar-se com as íris castanhas e um sorriso tímido à sua frente.

Levou sua própria mão até a que estava em seu rosto, acariciando-a.

-O fato de termos nos beijado num momento em que não podemos conversar sobre isso é bom ou ruim? – resmungou em resposta, incerto sobre essa pergunta ser pertinente ao momento ou não. Pierre deu de ombros, apenas inclinando-se levemente e, sem esperar reação nenhuma, beijou o menor novamente. Um beijo lento, porém curto.

-Não sei, Dave. – sorriu de leve. – Mas se te ajudar a relaxar, faz de conta que não aconteceu e a gente conversa sobre isso depois e... – não permitiu que ele concluísse a frase, pousando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios macios.

-Eu queria falar sobre isso agora, Pie. – murmurou, correndo o dedo pelo maxilar do maior, fazendo-o se arrepiar. – Se não se importar, claro. – Pierre ficou em silêncio por longos segundos, lhe analisando, confuso.

-Vamos entrar no palco em alguns minutos, Dav... – o menor deu de ombros.

-Não importa, certo? – murmurou, permitindo que sua mão voltasse a balançar ao lado do seu corpo. – Não queremos fama, não é? Apenas diversão... – completou, incerto.

-A fama vem com a nossa diversão. – Pierre resmungou, passando uma mão pelos próprios cabelos, antes de olhar para o relógio na parede. – Temos cinco minutos, antes de virem nos torrar a paciência para irmos... Acha que é o bastante? – perguntou, apoiando-se no braço de uma poltrona que havia ali, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

David suspirou, caminhando lentamente até ele, posicionando-se bem perto do outro corpo, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço; não demorou muito para que Pierre abraçasse sua cintura.

-Vai ter que ser. – murmurou, beijando brevemente os lábios do outro. – Eu só queria deixar claro que... – desviou brevemente os olhos; sabia que o tempo não permitia hesitações, mas não tinha como isso não acontecer. Estava deveras nervoso com tudo aquilo, mesmo que não parecesse. – Eu não sei se tem algum sentimento seu por mim no meio disso tudo, Pie, mas... Seja como for, eu acho que gosto mesmo de você... Um pouco mais do que como um amigo e... – mordiscou o piercing, chupando-o para dentro da própria boca. – Eu sei lá; estou ligeiramente confuso sobre isso.

Pierre passou uma mão pelos cabelos escuros do outro, desarrumando mais ainda os fios, num gesto carinhoso.

-Eu te entendo. – murmurou, antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha do mais novo. – Eu estou tão confuso quanto você, David... Eu realmente não sei o que sinto por você, mas quer saber? Tirando o fato de ser estranho estar beijando o meu melhor amigo, esse foi, de longe, o melhor beijo que eu já dei na minha vida; e sabe por quê? – David negou com um aceno de cabeça, completamente perdido no brilho dos olhos castanhos à sua frente. – Porque seja o que for que você sinta por mim, você colocou isso completamente e... Foi bom. Muito bom.

David sorriu, começando a correr os dedos pela nuca do outro, fazendo desenhos não definidos na região, de modo que Pierre sentisse os arrepios correr pelo seu corpo.

-Eu gosto mesmo de você, Piér. – murmurou, segundo de silêncios depois, antes de "esfregar" o nariz contra o nariz do outro. – Eu só não quero que isso afete seja lá o tipo de amizade que a gente têm... Poder contar com você, independente de ser como amigo ou não... Eu apenas não suportaria não poder mais ouvir sua voz, fazendo suas piadinhas idiotas para mim; eu apenas não suportaria não ver mais um sorriso nos seus lábios, sabendo que eu não sou mais o responsável por ele, por mais idiota que o motivo de eu tê-lo colocado lá. – correu os dedos por entre as mexas castanhas, num carinho gostoso. – Eu realmente gosto da sua companhia; eu só não quero que você me prive disso.

-Não vou, pequeno. – ele murmurou em resposta, sorrindo de leve. – Apenas porque a sua presença me faz bem demais. – sorriram, antes dos lábios voltarem a se juntar, num selinho longo, que apenas não foi aprofundado, por causa das batidas na porta, seguida da voz de Pat, avisando que eles tinham que ir se preparar para entrar no palco.

_I could stay in this moment forever  
I could reach every star in the sky  
I could lose myself when I look  
Into your eyes…_

Aquele momento, que acontecera há dois anos, poderia ter durado para sempre. Por um momento parecera que estivera no céu. Mesmo que a confusão em ambos fosse algo quase palpável, conseguira perder-se nos olhos do outro por tempo o bastante para apenas sentir-se mais confuso ainda, mas nada fazia com que aquele momento fosse menos perfeito.

Mesmo depois de ter passado dois anos, aquele momento não lhe saia da cabeça: após aquela breve conversa, eles haviam continuado como se, realmente, nada houvesse acontecido e aquele havia sido, definitivamente, o melhor show que já haviam feito.

E, embora não houvessem mais voltado a tocar no assunto, vez ou outro eles acabavam beijando-se novamente e... Por Deus! Aquilo era bom. Muito bom.

Os sentimentos, dentro de si, continuavam tão confusos quanto dois anos atrás, contudo estavam mais intensos que antes.

Não tinha real intenção de descobrir o que esse sentimento era exatamente. Queria apenas que seu amigo continuasse ao seu lado, independente disso.

E exatamente como Pierre havia prometido, a amizade deles não havia mudado em absolutamente nada. Estava apenas melhor.

-Hey, coisinha gostosa... – a voz do dono de seus pensamentos soou, fazendo-o sair dos seus devaneios. Ergueu os olhos para a porta, vendo-o fechá-la atrás de si, antes de caminhar até onde ele próprio estava; sentado no parapeito da janela do quarto do hotel, olhando a chuva cair do lado de fora, apenas lembrando.

-Hey, Pie. – murmurou em resposta, antes de voltar à olhar pela janela. – Achei que fosse sair com os meninos hoje. – continuou, observando o efeito da luz do raio sobre aquela parte da cidade, notando, pelo canto dos olhos, Pierre apoiar o quadril na ponta do parapeito, com os braços sobre o peito, lhe encarando.

-Eu ia. – respondeu, aproximando-se o bastante para que a lateral do seu corpo roçasse na coxa de David, cuja perna estava dobrada em frente ao peito. – Mas aí me contaram que você não ia e me perguntei o que diabos você tem. Desde que chegamos aqui, você só sai desse quarto para fazer os shows. Se não é Pat trazer alguma coisa para você comer, você estaria morrendo de fome. – David apenas deu de ombros.

-Não tenho tido fome, de qualquer forma. Estou comendo apenas para não fazer papelão e passar mal no palco. – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. – Além do mais, eu não estou com vontade de ir para a farra esses dias, Pie. – o maior continuou lhe observando, em silêncio.

-Algum motivo em especial? – Pierre perguntou, minutos depois, descruzando os braços e, erguendo as pernas de David, segurando-as pelo joelho, sentou-se onde os pés do menor estavam, acomodando as pernas magras sobre suas coxas. David sorriu.

-Nenhum. – deu de ombros, sentindo um arrepio correr quando as mãos quentes fizeram um carinho singelo no seu joelho. – Devo estar apenas cansado. – Pierre franziu o cenho.

-O que você tem feito mais é dormir, Davey. – beliscou, de leve, a coxa do menor, que apenas riu da brincadeira. – Você não está cansando e sabemos disso.

David girou os olhos.

-Então talvez eu esteja ficando deprimido e não tenha notado isso nem eu mesmo. – deu de ombros e riu. Pierre apenas piscou.

-Essa é uma boa idéia, pequeno. – deu de ombros. – Você não anda animado e nem está brincando mais no palco, nem sendo a pessoa animada que é. – David deu de ombros.

-Não há nada, Pie. – suspirou. – Só estou cansado mesmo. – Pierre girou os olhos, antes de continuar olhando para David, incrédulo. – Oh, está bem! Está bem! – jogou os braços para cima, num gesto frustrado, antes de se mover, de modo que pudesse, literalmente, sentar-se sobre as pernas do maior. – Estou chateado, admito, mas não é nada demais, ok? Não precisa se preocupar. – escondeu o rosto na curva alva do pescoço dele. – Juro. – depositou um pequeno beijo no pescoço do maior, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

-Não importa se é importante ou não, pequeno... – beijou o alto da cabeça de David, enquanto uma mão brincava com a barra da camiseta que David usava e a outra fazia carinha num dos ombros. – Eu quero que você apenas desabafe comigo, Davey... Às vezes, isso é tudo o que você precisa.

O menor se acomodou melhor no colo do outro, enquanto uma mão brincava, distraída, pelo tórax definido, num carinho desajeitado.

-Eu só ando pensando demais... – beijou o maxilar do outro. – No que aconteceu há dois anos. – completou num murmuro bem baixinho.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas trocando pequenos carinhos singelos no corpo um do outro; os corações disparados, as respirações começando a falhar e os corpos a ficarem trêmulos, antes das bocas se encontrarem, fazendo uma carga elétrica correr pelos corpos, arrepiando-os.

Os lábios se mexiam lentamente, numa sincronia perfeita, enquanto as línguas se enroscavam com saudade de momentos tão íntimos quanto aquele, explorando cada canto da boca do outro, como se houvesse algo que ainda não conhecessem.

A mão de David, que estava no tórax de Pierre, correu para o pescoço deste, segurando-o levemente, enquanto os dedos pequenos fechavam-se levemente, antes de abrir-se novamente, num carinho gostoso. A outra mão correu para a cintura, segurando um punhado do tecido da camiseta.

As mãos de Pierre não haviam se movido, apenas iniciaram um carinho desajeitado na coxa e no ombro do menor.

O som da chuva, caindo torrencialmente do lado de fora do hotel, apenas fazia com que o clima aumentasse cada vez mais. Apenas fazia com que a saudade um do outro aumentasse, mesmo que estivessem ali, lado a lado, trocando caricias. Fazia apenas os batimentos cardíacos aumentarem absurdamente e a leve dor nos pulmões, implorando por oxigênio, foi ignorada pelo tempo possível, fazendo-os encerar o beijo com vários selinhos.

-Eu acho que eu realmente amo você. – David murmurou, os lábios roçando nos de Pierre, ambos de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando o contato, apenas memorizando a textura do lábio do outro. – Desde aquele dia, eu...

O resto da frase foi abafada pelos lábios de Pierre, pressionando-se contra os seus num selinho demorado, porém delicado, o qual nenhum dos dois quis aprofundar.

-Eu tenho certeza, pequeno. – o maior murmurou em resposta, afastando-se o suficiente apenas para conseguir falar, mas ainda permitindo que seus lábios tivessem algum contato com os de David. – Desde que te conheci.

David riu baixinho, afastando-se o suficiente para poder encarar o outro homem nos olhos; castanhos fixaram esverdeados.

-Por quê nunca me contou? – Pierre sorriu, acariciando a bochecha do outro, antes de colocar a franja negra atrás da orelha dele.

-Medo de te perder de todas as formas que eu tinha, e que também achava que nunca iria ter. – David franziu o cenho.

_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?_

-Como assim?

-Eu tinha sua amizade, Dave, eu a tinha completamente e sabia disso. Eu tinha medo de que, se você soubesse que eu te amava, você se afastasse de mim, ou até saísse da banda. Eu tinha medo de que você não quisesse ser mais meu amigo e, com isso, qualquer chance de te ter, como tenho agora. – beijou brevemente os lábios do outro, segurando o piercing com os dentes e puxando-o levemente, fazendo o menor ofegar. – Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, foi como se todos os meus sonhos tivessem se tornado realidade...

David soltou algo parecido com um ronronado, enquanto esfregava a bochecha contra o tecido da camiseta de Pierre, num gesto que encantou o maior completamente.

-Desde que eu te conheço, eu digo a mim mesmo que te devo cada dia mais, Pie. E fico tentando achar alguma maneira de te mostrar o quanto sou grato à você por tudo o que fez e tem feito por mim. – beijou-o na bochecha. – Obrigado por fazer todas as minhas fantasias, desejos e sonhos se tornarem realidade. Obrigado por me deixar saber como é ser amado por alguém que não tem a mínima obrigação de fazer isso. – pousando os dedos no queixo do outro, o fez abaixar a cabeça, de modo que pudessem fixar os olhos e, ao mesmo tempo, as bocas ficassem realmente próximas. – Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim, quando eu disse que queria continuar no Reset.

Pierre sorriu, antes de mordiscar os lábios vermelhos do menor, que apenas fechou os olhos, aproveitando as sensações que aqueles carinhos davam à seu corpo.

-Eu realmente amo esse seu jeito dengoso, sabia? – David sorriu, mas não abriu os olhos.

-Eu realmente amo esse seu jeito de me fazer feliz com apenas um sorriso seu. – abrindo os olhos, levou a mão à bochecha do outro, acariciando de forma tão terna, que chegava a ser pura; e passava toda a devoção que sentia pelo maior. – Eu realmente amo o jeito que você sempre acha de me fazer feliz, de me fazer rir, de me fazer ver beleza nas coisas mais simples. Realmente, Piér, eu te devo muito mais do que obrigado; e tudo o que eu posso te oferecer é todo o meu amor, por me fazer aprender a viver, como eu nunca havia feito antes de te encontrar. – depositou um selinho demorado nos lábios do outro. – Obrigado por me fazer te amar, porque essa é, de longe, a melhor coisa que você poderia fazer por mim.

_All my dreams coming true…  
…all because of you  
I can't believe its true…  
…all because of you…._

-Eu ainda não posso acreditar que tudo isso seja verdade. – Pierre murmurou, horas mais tarde; ainda estavam na mesma posição de antes, só que de uma maneira que pudessem ver o sol nascendo. – Eu ainda não posso acreditar que a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo me ama, da mesma forma que eu a amo. – acariciou os cabelos negros. – E, quer saber? Todas as coisas boas que eu sinto desde que te vi pela primeira vez... Todas elas, apenas existiram por sua causa.

David bocejou de leve, tentando rir ao mesmo tempo. A expressão sonolenta e o sorriso inocente nos lábios lhe davam um ar angelical, o qual fazia com que Pierre ficassem olhando-o quase o tempo todo, tentando memorizar cada pedacinho do efeito que a luz alaranjada do nascer do sol tinha sobre a pele extremamente branca. Queria memorizar cada risquinho dourado que surgia nas íris esverdeadas, conforme o sol ia nascendo.

-Eu ainda não acredito que apenas com a sua companhia você me fez sentir imensamente melhor, de uma maneira que eu não me sentia há muito tempo. – bocejou novamente, antes de depositar um beijo meigo no espaço entre a boca e a bochecha do maior. – Obrigado por isso também. – riram de leve.

-Você passou a noite toda me agradecendo. – Pierre murmurou, como se falar mais alto que isso fosse quebrar todo o sentimento que haviam criado; como se falar mais alto que isso fosse fazer David perder todo o seu sono.

-E a próxima noite eu vou passar inteira dizendo o quanto te amo. – ele murmurou, aconchegando-se ao corpo do maior, fechando os olhos, deixando claro que ficaria conversando até que caísse no sono ali mesmo, no colo daquele que amava.

Pierre sorriu, divertido e encantando com a inocência que o outro podia mostrar às vezes. Roçou a ponta do nariz na ponta do nariz do outro, num típico beijo esquimó.

-Posso te pedir um último beijo, antes de te colocar na sua cama? – David riu baixinho.

_You are everything I  
Wanted for so many years…  
Goodbye long, lonely nights  
Sadness and thousands of tears_

-Você já roubou tantos...

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Logo os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, numa forma mais lenta que antes, onde era ditado por David; Pierre sabia que o menor não estava fazendo-o tão devagar de propósito, apenas o fazia para que as sensações durassem mais; para que pudesse gravar na memória o gosto um do outro.

O menor encerrou o beijo com um selinho estalado, antes de voltar a acomodar-se no colo do maior. A cabeça apoiada no ombro largo. A mão direita estava pousada no peito definido, e a esquerda tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os dedos de Pierre.

David riu baixinho e Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Que foi?

David bocejou, mexendo-se à procura de posição melhor.

-Eu estava pensando... Em como seria bom se esse momento pudesse durar para sempre. – Pierre riu, beijando a testa do menor, antes de erguer-se, com cuidado, levando-o no colo e o depositando na cama.

-Eu estava pensando... – David fez um barulho qualquer, mostrando que estava ouvindo. – Em como você é tudo o que eu quis por muitos anos... E como eu me sinto tão bem em poder dizer adeus para todas as noites que passei em claro, apenas pensando em como seria te ouvir dizer que me ama; tantas noites em claro, chorando sempre que você arrumava uma namorada ou algo do gênero. – beijou a ponta do nariz de David, que sorriu fraquinho.

_I could stay in this moment forever  
I could reach every star in the sky  
I could lose myself when I look  
Into your eyes…_

-You're so perfect, honey. – o outro murmurou, quase adormecendo. – Love you so much.

Pierre sorriu, vendo a respiração do outro acalmar-se a cada segundo mais, indicando que ele havia adormecido; um pequeno sorriso brincava nos lábios perfeitos, enquanto uma mecha da franja repousava do lado do rosto, moldando-o com perfeição.

Inclinando-se, beijou-o levemente nos lábios, com cuidado para não acordá-lo, antes de puxar o edredom e cobri-lo, como se ele fosse uma criança.

-Love you more. – murmurou, depositando um último beijo na têmpora de David, antes de caminhar o mais sorrateiro que pôde, em direção do próprio quarto.

_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?  
All my dreams coming true…All because of you  
I can't believe it's true…all because of you…_


End file.
